


Turn Me Inside Out

by cherry_shot



Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Awkward First Times, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Choking Kink, Mutual Pining, Rutting, Science Nerds, Slightly Out Of Character, autistic herbert, herbert goes to boner city usa, mutal masturbation, virgin herbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_shot/pseuds/cherry_shot
Summary: Herbert’s been testing a new variant of the Reagent, ever since Dan made him quit shooting up the stuff he’s been trying to perfect a better, strong side strain that simply enhanced the body, rather than regenerate it. It was all going well, until the morgue gets a dry spell, leaving him with no viable subjects. Except for himself.Where Herbert tests a new serum on himself, and the effects are… more explicit than he’d imagined.





	Turn Me Inside Out

Herbert was, at this point, beyond annoyed. He’d spent the last three days holed up in the basement, scratching his way through two new composition books and a whole pack of number twos. (Despite what Hill might’ve thought he did break a lot of pencils just from his maniac note taking, not just to make a point during an autopsy). Three days he’d spent on this, three days he could’ve spent finding a new liver after the last one had melted from an overdose, making a new version of his ‘creepy-crawlers’ as Dan so eloquently labeled them, or just brewing more of the Reagent. But instead, he’d perfected a new type of the serum, an ugly slippery formula the color of some addict’s dehydrated piss and the consistency of thick oil. It smelled and looked disgusting but Herbert could get past all that because once again, he’d done something amazing. The Reactor. A sister serum to his original creation that, instead of bringing dead flesh back to life it brought sluggish cells to a frenzy. The perfect caffeine source, more centralized on the nervous system to keep the brain function on a higher level and less on the cardiovascular system, to prevent the jittery heart racing situation he usually found himself in after the second pot of joe. 

Well, he hoped so anyway, but there was, like always, only one way to find out for sure. He needed to test it. But of course, something had to happen to get into Herbert’s way. The hospital had been outrageously slow for the past 48 hours, so much so, that he precious morgue had been sucked dry of any freak accident cadavers that he preferred to test on. All he had no, was a heart attack and bone cancer. Irrational to try and test either, even the flesh would be impacted and neither had a strong enough system of arteries or veins for him to test the Reactor. 

He supply chain was sucked dry and now, because of it, Herbert was mopping. That’s at least what Dan would’ve called it. He’d tried to refocus his attention on any of the other projects in the lab for the past forty-five minutes but to no avail. Nothing called to him, except for the open notebook and the Reactor serum on the far end of the laboratory. Herbert was pacing despite himself, snapping his fingers a few times in succession with his steps before giving in and letting his hands flap down by his legs. He was engaging with the idea of using himself as a test subject and he entertained it for a moment. It was logically the only solution to the problem, he needed to test the new serum now or else he’d just ramp up his mania until he was back at the morgue. There was only one thing holding him back, one reason why his brain was denying him the relief of giving in and testing himself. 

Dan. 

Herbert bounced on his toes, pressing the palms of his hands tightly over his eye sockets as he groaned loudly. Dan had spent two weeks of their time forcing Herbert to come down off the Reagent, two weeks he could’ve been working. Both of them knew Herb would never admit that it did make him feel better to stop, and he knew Dan got some satisfaction in being able to mother Herbert to sleep or eat, albeit irregularly, once he was off. 

He’d be livid if Herbert shot up again. Furious. Irate. Fucking Pissed. 

But, Herbert countered his thoughts, he wasn’t using the Reagent. In fact, he could almost argue that he was using the total opposite, the Reactor. He paced around the table a few more times, muttering to himself and glancing over at the plastic screw top bottle filled with the Reactor on his desk. 

“Dammit!” He said suddenly, slapping the table and sending two of the pencils he’d already whittled down to stump off the counter. ‘That’s it’, He thought, ‘It’s been decided, I am doing this.’ Rationalizing again that when Dan did return from his shift at the ER in two hours he would only be slightly annoyed at Herbert’s antics and finally giving in to his desperation for results, Herbert clicked on his audio recorder, readied his stopwatch, and grabbed his syringe. 

“August 3rd, 1986. The time is 7:42 pm.” Herbert started, rolling up his sleeve and quickly wrapping a strip of tape bandage around his arm, tapping his veins a few times until the blue tube pressed up against his skin. “Test one of Dr. Herbert West’s, Reactor. Injecting 5 cc's of the serum.” He pushed the extra serum out of the syringe, before lining it up and pressing the needle into his arm. His hand twitches involuntarily as the serum flooded into his bloodstream. Dropping the syringe to the table, Herbert looked at his watch while the serum took action. “5 seconds.” His eyes burned slightly, but after blinking twice he found his vision clear slightly, the weight of tiredness that had been pressing down on his shoulders suddenly lifted off completely and Herbert felt better than he had in weeks. “15 seconds, serum has taken full effect, in coherence with the hypothesis.” Jumping up, Herbert shook out his arms and legs, rolling his head around as he felt this newfound energy flowing through him fully. This was better than he could’ve imagined, it was working perfectly, all the positive effects of caffeinated without the side effects- 

His thoughts cut off suddenly and Herbert doubled over as his stomach rolled over, nausea taking a hold of him. He heaved, once with his mouth still shut and the second time bent over the garbage can, retching up a sludge of day old coffee and the toast Dan had brought him before he’d left. 

“1 minute and 42 seconds after injection,” Herbert paused to spit into the trash can making a mental note to start keeping bottled water under his desk, “Serum seems to have induced extreme nausea, a bout of vomiting and abdominal pain particularly in the lower abdomen and pelvis.” Setting the recorder down on the floor next to him, Herbert signed and sunk down to the floor, the cool concrete meeting his boiling flesh through the thin layers of his slacks. Something felt… off. It was a feeling he had never had before, at least to not such a severe extent. The heat that had been building in his chest had made its way past his stomach and was now pooling in between his thighs, growing rapidly in its intensity. Herbert grabbed his recorder again, crossing on leg over the other in a failed attempt to stifle the growing discomfort in his groin. “3 minutes and 21 seconds after injection, another effect has begun,” His thought drifted away from the device in his hand and, with the other, he pressed down over himself and felt a hot hardness pressing up against his zipper. He faltered as his thumb skimmed over the sensitive flesh through his pants and panted, breath hot and wet as it came in and out of his mouth. A familiar touch filled his mind, someone else’s hands replaced his own and brown hair brushed against his neck in this image. Daniel. God he’d never wanted anything so much before in his life, all those late nights are down in the lab, allowing his repressed memories of Dan’s hands rubbing against his shoulders or the weight the other man’s body against his own when he fell asleep on their couch. Cold air startled him out if this elusive daydream and Herbert realized he had eased his zipper down and was fondling the tip of his blushing erection as he thought about his roommate. As he thought about his friend. 

Sense brought him back to reality and he shoved himself back inside his pants, picking up the forgotten recorder as he stood on shaky legs. “The serum seems to have induced involuntary sexual arousal, specifically in male g-genitalia,” His words stuttered as he climbed the stairs quickly, and Herbert allowed his neglected cock a quick squeeze before continuing upstairs, “Possible cause are unknown at this point, further testing is needed after current symptoms cease.” He turned off the recorder and dropped in on the kitchen counter, kicking his pants, which by this point had slipped down around his thighs from Herbert’s movement, before making his way to the bathroom. He had just enough sense to toe off his socks and toss his glasses into the sink before throwing himself into the shower, and turning the water as cold as it would go.

Standing under that freezing spray, Herbert sighed in release before his mind returned to his early fantasy. He pushed himself more directly under the water but was unable to stop his mind from thinking.   
He thought about the first weeks he was in the house with Dan, back before they had become involved in their quest for Life had begun. Well at least before Dan had joined Herbert in it. He had been in his room, not the basement for once, pouring over some old Neurochemistry textbook in order to one-up Hill the next day in class, when he’d heard the tell-tale giggling and stumbling of Dan and Megan returning home after their date. 

“Dan stop!” Megan had squealed playfully, and the sound of footsteps slowed before the voices stopped just outside Herbert’s door in the hallway, “We shouldn’t, what if he’s here-” It had been quiet for a moment and Herbert had strained to listen despite himself, letting his book fall to his lap as he stood and crossed the room. He stepped back abruptly when he heard the wet breathy sound of kissing and Dan whispering something to Megan. Apparently what he had said had worked well enough and Herbert had retreated to the far corner of his bed, shoving himself up into the corner of the two walls while he stared at his book, unable to ignore the sounds of their lovemaking from across the hall. It had disgusted him at the time, and still did, but not because of the intimacy. 

But because of Her. 

Because of His jealousy. 

And now he was standing in the shower, no doubt looking ridiculous in his boxers and work shirt, his clothing pressed against his skin as ice cold water continued to pour down on him. His teeth chattered together slightly and he cursed himself, the water freezing his skin but doing nothing to help the burning ache that was still aflame in his groin. He stepped forward out of the spray, the water still hitting the back of his legs and his ass, and pressed his face against the wet tiles of the shower wall. He reached down, wrapping inexperienced fingers around his cock and yelped when he squeezed too hard, thrusting into nothing as he bit down on his other hand. 

God this was mortifying, here he was a grown man succumbing to desires he should’ve washed out in childhood. He’d done this before, annoyingly so when not even his normal distaste for human touch and lacking libido couldn’t fight against teenage hormones. For god’s sake, he’d even touched himself in the lab before, pointedly not thinking about Dan as he did so in order to rid himself of any desire for actually touching another person. 

But that was all different, he hadn’t actually wanted to engage with anyone else. Just wanted to rid himself of some small desire to do so. But now, every fiber of his being yearned for some warm body to press up against, someone else behinds his freezing clammy skin to wrap around his erection. 

Not someone. 

He wanted Dan. 

Biting down harder on the hand in his mouth, Herbert rolled his eyes when a moan escape him as he stroked himself, hips rubbing up against his cold hand as he did so. He was above this, he told himself. Most importantly, though, he desperately needed to get off before Dad came home from his shift, not even he could think of an explanation for this. But he had plenty of time, Dan wasn’t scheduled to get off until 10 pm so he had at least- 

“West! I’m back!” Herbert froze at the sound of his roommate's voice, and he listened to Dan’s footsteps rapidly approaching the bathroom, no doubt going for the basement where Herbert wished he was. “Herbert gets out of the dungeon-” His steps slowed and Herbert suddenly realized the shower was still on and he yanked his boxers back up, whipping around to turn it off. 

“Herbert, are you taking a shower?” Dan asked, the disbelief prevalent in his voice. Normally he’d have to force Herbert to engage in something too mundane, just like eating or sleeping, holding a new body part or experiment off limits until he did so, and Herbert knew he was fucked now. 

“Um. Yes, Yes I am.” He called back, hand sliding back down to cup himself through the wet fabric clinging uncomfortably to his skin. 

“Why’re your pants on the floor…” Trailing off, Herbert could hear Dan set something down before he knocked on the door, “Herbert what’s going on in there I know you’re scheming something.” 

“Can’t I shower in peace Cain?” Herbert called out despite himself, not trusting his voice to not crack halfway through Dan’s name, “I do live here too you know.” For a moment Daniel seemed content with Herbert’s answer and he heard the soft sound of muttering come through the door before Dan’s footsteps returned. Herbert sighed and slumped back against the wall, trying to think over a way for him to get back to his room without Dan noticing when suddenly Dan’s voice returned. 

“And why is the recorder up here?” He yelled pounding on the door, “West I know you don’t have any fresh subjects and so help me God if you’re on the Reagent again.” 

“I’m n-not!” Herbert said, but the desperation and crack in his voice must’ve given him away because Dan’s hand was on the doorknob within a second. 

“You shit I’m coming in right now-” 

“- Cain don’t you dare!” 

He wrenched open the door and they stood there for a moment in silence, Dan still in his scrubs and that stupid college sweatshirt he always, staring at Herbert’s wet hair and soaking clothes, dripping onto the bathroom floor like a child who’d escaped from bathtime, in what he could only define as shock. 

“So. Showering huh?” Dan started, still not moving towards Herbert who reached for his glasses and squinted at Dan from behind them. 

“I tested my new serum on myself, it’s NOT the Reagent so pause the lecture, it’s s-suppo-supposed to invigorate the mind only not the body, but it’s,” Herbert doubled over slightly, curling his toes as he neglected dick throbbed between his legs, “It’s not really gone to plan.” 

At this point Dan rushed forward, grabbing a towel and going to wrap it around Herbert as he said, “Fuck Herb are you hurt? What the hell were you doin’ in the shower?” 

Before Dan’s arms could reach him Herbert took a defiant step back, crossing his arm and snapping, “Cain I’m fine it’s nothing I c-can’t handle alright?” 

“Bullshit you can’t even speak, let me help-” 

“- No Cain, don’t touch me!” 

“Herbert stop being a baby and let me-”   
“It’s arousal!” Herbert shrieked, kicking out towards Dan’s advance, “It’s heightened sexual arousal, Cain. So I’d appreciate if you didn’t fucking swaddle me and let me deal with this!” This made Dan stop, dropping to the towel as he flushed a beautiful shade of pink that made Herbert’s breath catch in the back of his throat. 

“Oh… Oh!” Still holding the blanket, Dan rubbed the back of his neck as Herbert stared at him, hands still spread out in front of him in order to block off any further assaults from that fluffy dry demon. “Can I like… help you or anything?” 

“Cain don’t be a moron.” Herbert swallowed heavily as Dan’s words rested in his ears, his mind suddenly flooding with images of his strong hands wrapping around something else and he adjusted his glasses in order to tear his gaze away from Dan. “I’m not an idiot.” 

“I didn’t say that, hey really I mean it.” This time it was Dan’s time to falter, dropping the towel down to his feet and looking up and down Herbert’s body in a way that made his toes curl. He absolutely loved it, his eyes taking over him. Now his voice didn’t waver, it was instead the same low drawl that Herbert had recalled earlier in his memory of peeping on the two back when Meg was still around. 

Herbert took a step backward. 

“I don’t think I know what you’re insinuating.” 

“You don’t?” 

“No,” Herbert growled and dug his nails into his upper thighs as he bounced from foot to foot, growing more uncomfortable by the second at Dan’s antics. “Please just leave.” He said, voice cracking. Dan stepped forward, crowding his space and let his hand rest over top Herberts, perched on his thigh and just ghosting over his burning flesh, centimeters away from his cock. 

“Tell me to leave again,” Dan said and Herbert shivered when his breath hit his ear. 

“I can’t.” He had backed Herbert up against the bathroom wall, freehand sliding up his waist to rest on the underside of his neck, and Herbert was unaware of the fact that he’d stopped breathing. Dan could feel Herbert’s racing pulse and Herbert swallowed thickly as his mouth dried out. He’d never been more turned on in his life. 

“Tell me to leave, I’ll go.” 

“Stay.” Was he could say and Dan was kissing him. The hand on his face slid Herbert’s glasses off his face and Dan slipped them into his back pocket as he mouthed around Herbert’s lips. Herbert was, for one of the first times in his life, completely and utterly lost. He shivered underneath Dan’s weight and pressed his hands up against the bathroom wall, feeling the edges of the curling wallpaper while Dan’s hand wrapped over top his thigh, gently massaging the skin. He kisses back, poignant aware that Dan no doubt could taste the inexperience in his mouth. But Dan, if he did notice, said nothing and just continued to kiss him. Their teeth bumped when Herbert lurched forward, trying to pull Dan closer to him, and before he could say anything, the hand that had been on his thigh moved over to press over Herbert’s aching cock. 

He gasped out, loudly, jutting his hips out into Dan’s hand, and he smiled into Herbert’s mouth. 

“You’ll tell me if it’s too much?” Dan pulled away from kissing him, hand still working over Herbert’s boxers, and Herbert groaned out, shaking his head. 

“Cain if you don’t touch me right fucking now.” That was all he needed to hear, Dan took his hand away, silently enjoying the high pitched whine Herbert made following the loose, before slipping his thigh in between Herbert’s legs. His brain lagged as Dan’s thigh pressed up against him, and Herbert’s hands fluttered against the wall, looking for something, anything to grab and stabilize himself on, as Dan began to grind his thigh into Herbert’s crotch. 

Dan took Herbert’s hands, holding his wrists gently and guiding them to his shoulders so that Herbert could dig his fingers into the shitty material of Dan’s scrubs. Encouraged by Dan’s movement against his own, and the stuttering sigh that left his lips when Herbert’s hands were finally on him, Herbert let his thoughts lull as he rutted up against Dan’s leg. It felt fucking incredible, and after being on edge for so long by himself, thoughts full of his hidden fantasies about sex and Dan and having sex with Dan, Herbert could feel himself building up, just after a few minutes to humping against Dan’s leg like a teenager. 

Dan’s hand gripped Herbert’s waist, guiding his virgin movements, and Herbert could feel his fingers on the strip of skin on his waist from where his still wet shirt had ridden up. 

For a moment it startled him to think that Dan was getting off on this too. 

But then Dan was kissing him again, moving faster against Herbert and that thought faded away, the growing feeling of desperation to quench this uncontrollable urge rising. His mouth was smooth against his, skin against his own as he licked his way into Herbert ’s mouth. Dan nipped on the corner of Herbert’s lips and he let out a shaky sigh as he pushed back to kiss Dan as well. Hand still pressed against Herbert’s face, Dan let it fall slightly as Herbert arching his back to push closer to Dan, the smooth curve of his white throat jutting out towards him. Dan seemed to interpret this silent request and moved his grip to rest gently on Herbert’s neck just slightly pressing down. The sensation of Dan’s wide hand wrapped around the base of his throat was enough to send Herbert’s eyes rolling back just slightly, the blunt tips of his bitten-down nails digging into Dan’s skin to ground himself. 

“Fuck, Herbert.” Dan groaned out, letting go of Herbert’s waist to jerk himself off, in time with Herbert’s rutting against him. 

That pushed him over the edge, and Herbert painted as his hips slowed against Dan’s leg, cumming in his boxers. He slumped over, physically exhausted, and let his forehead rest on Dan’s chest, avoiding any eye contact. He felt Dan’s chest slowly rising up and down for a moment as Dan’s hand moved to rest on Herbert’s shoulder. Keeping a hold on Herbert, part hugging him part holding him to prevent Dan’s idea that Herbert would bolt once given a chance, Dan let his head rest on his chest as he asked, “Are you going to let me talk about this?” The question hung in the air for a moment, Herbert trying desperately to catch his breath before responding so his voice wouldn’t crack halfway through. 

“I’m attracted to you. You instigated sexual activities to help me.” Herbert responded, shifting as he snapped the hem of his boxers, “I’ll say thank you, but you didn’t have to do that.” He tried to ignore the feeling of his quickly drying semen dripping down his leg as Dan rubbed circles on his shoulders with his thumb. 

“Did it cross your mind that I wanted to?” Dan responded, letting his chin rest atop Herbert’s head. He let the question sit for a minute, letting Herbert stew the idea in his mind. His lack of response confirmed it, but Herbert was annoyed to think that he hadn’t entertained it. 

Herbert stepped back, eyeing Dan suspiciously but letting the other man's hands still resting lightly on his waist, as he asked, “Did you?” 

Dan grinned. “Yeah.” 

“Why?” Herbert asked, incredulously, reaching around to grab his glasses from the pocket of Dan’s pants so he wasn't just squinting at the other man. 

“Jeez Herbert that’s not something I have an answer for,” Dan started, running a hand through his hair, “Why’re you into me?” 

“I’m not,” Herbert started, bringing his hands up to quote around the next word, “‘into’ you. I said I was attracted to you.” 

“Same thing.” Dan countered and cut off Herbert’s attempt to argue by kissing him briefly and sweetly on the lips, enjoying the way Herbert’s face screwed up, annoyed Dan had cut him off but pleased by the feeling of the other man’s lips on his. 

“Fine.” Bending down to grab the towel Dan had tried earlier to attack him with, Herbert wound the fluffy thing around his shoulders and Dan couldn’t help but laugh at the image is produced. Herbert, standing there, pleased with himself and enjoying a post-mutual masturbation session, still soaking wet and adorable as he glared up at Daniel from behind his glasses. “Stop laughing at me, I need to go change.” 

“I’m not laughing at you,” Dan cooed, giving in and wrapping his arms fully around Herbert, pulling him in for a crushing hug and Herbert kicked him in the ankle in retaliation for, “You’re just too cute.” 

“Cain-” Herbert started, stamping down on Dan’s foot not hard enough that it actually hurt but enough that he didn't feel entirely helpess. 

“Dan. You’ve said my name before, say it again.” Herbert rolled his eyes, dipping under Dan’s arms and skittering to the doorway of the bathroom.

He stopped before walking out, and turned around, readjusting his glasses as he offered, “Dan, you might want to shower as well.” Glancing down at Dan’s crotch, seeming very pleased with himself to once again have the upper hand, Herbert turned and scampered off, only thankfully turning towards his bedroom and not towards the lab. Looking down at himself, Dan laughed when he saw the large wet stain poking through his pants. 

He smelled like Herbert, wet hair and santizer, but Dan felt lighter than he had in weeks. 

Turning around, he smiled to himself and blushed as he thought about how decipetilvy soft Herbert’s lips had been aganist him, kissing and panting into his mouth. Dan kicked off his pants and turned on the shower. 

He let the water run warm.

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Dont Rescue Me" by DEVO which is the only danbert song in my opinion. might add another chapter to this, little bit more erotic because i am ob-fucking-sessed with these morons! i love my feral scientist son. 
> 
> leave me comments or come scream about this fucking movie on tumblr @ ohmykpetin yes i also have a spotify playlist for them


End file.
